Many modern motor vehicles and boats include components, such as arm rests, glove box lids, accessory trays, etc. that have one or more container holders for holding a cup, bottle or can. However, these containers are usually adapted to securely hold only one common size of container.
An object of the present invention is to provide a "universal" container holder device that is capable of securely holding a relatively wide range of container sizes; for example, containers of 11/2 inches diameter to 3 inches diameter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a "universal" container holder device which automatically adjusts for different sizes of containers to hold them securely in an upright position, all without the need for any manual adjustment of the holder device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a "universal" container holder device which can be readily incorporated in a motor vehicle such as an automobile, boat and the like.